Closer
by lyrictheloser
Summary: Annabeth is supposed to be assigned a pen-pal in France for her class; however, a clinical error is made and she gets paired with Percy, a boy who lives in New York. They soon figure out they are much more connected than they originally thought. (AU in the '60's).
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! Before you start reading this, you might want to know a couple of things. There is some '60's slang involved within the letters. I have included their meaning at the bottom of every chapter just in case context clues weren't enough. Also, this is an AU, so if small parts of the storyline of PJO are changed slightly, it's probably going to happen, and I'm sorry if you're super religious about the perfect story line Rick has created. I hope you enjoy. (If you don't, I might be crushed a little, but it's okay. My heart will go on.)

 **June 15, 1961. Dear Perseus,**

I have been assigned you as my "Pen Pal". I have attached with this letter a picture of me. My name is Annabeth Chase and I live in Edmonds, Washington. I am 17 years old. Being enrolled in a French class, I was expecting to write to someone in France; however, you live in New York. Quite strange in my opinion.

I might as well tell you a little about me. I moved to Washington when I was five years old. My father was offered an executive position at a company, and it didn't take him long to accept. I only live with my father, as my Mother is quite far away. She isn't dead. Every time I tell someone they ask, "Well, is she dead?" She is not, in fact, dead. Technically I am an only child. I don't have any siblings and it gets quite lonely here. I have mostly found myself reading books to occupy my time, so writing to someone with different experiences might be interesting.

You're not a veteran, are you? Because I've heard they pair up veterans with others to help them cope with life outside the war. I sincerely hope you're not a veteran, as I am not, nor will I ever be. I also hope you are under the age of 60. That is all.

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase.

P.S. If you find me unattractive or you say so in the responding letter, attached will be a knife with your name written all over it. I'm joking with you... maybe. I don't want to hear your drabble about all the beautiful girls you've seen in your state, alright? Okay. Nice to speak to you.

 **June 28, 1961. Dear Miss Annabeth Chase,**

Lucky for you, I am not a perverted 60 year old man. In fact, I am the same age as you! I have also attached a photo of myself. I am from New York. (Buffalo, to be precise.) It is possible it was a clinical error between our schools. Maybe we will become friends. (That is, if you are cool enough.)

I have lived in New York my entire life. My mother's name is Sally and she is the most wonderful human being on the planet earth. If you'd ever met her, you would understand my feelings towards her. My father has also been absent in my life; however, I know he is still there for me. Wouldn't it be humorous if our parents were related somehow? Maybe at another time we can discuss their whereabouts.

I wish I had a sibling. I have quite a lot of friends; however, I'm always envious of hearing siblings playing together and doing stupid things. Oh well. Maybe this error was meant to be fate. Ha ha ha. I'm joking with you as well. I don't really have much to say, I apologize. I've been very busy with my Mother's boyfriend (or whatever. He, in contrast to my wonderful mother, is the spawn of Satan.). His name is Gabe and he is awful to me and my mother and I'm secretly trying to find a way to get him out of my life. Maybe homicide is a good idea for this issue. (I'm joking... maybe.)

Sincerely,

Percy.

P.S. You can call me Percy. Nobody calls me Perseus anymore.

 **July 2, 1961. Dear Percy,**

Happy early Independence Day! I'm writing this days before, and hopefully you won't receive this letter too late after July 4th. That would be embarrassing. You are quite attractive, I must say. Your eyes are so unique. I won't ramble on. I think I will tell you about myself a little more, since I think you're bad.

My Dad apparently stole my mother's heart. Her name is Athena. She had me soon after, leaving me with my Dad as she had "business to do" elsewhere. I'm fairly certain she was a stripper. (I'm kidding, she's supposedly very smart and gorgeous. I apparently look a lot like her. My father doesn't have any photos of her, which is a real bummer. Anyway, I think that's enough rambling for one letter. I'll talk to you in the next one!

Sincerely,

Annabeth.

P.S. You have quite a sense of humor, Jackson. I wonder who you got that from.

 **July 12, 1961. Dear Annabeth,**

Thank you for calling me Percy. I should have responded a little faster. (I know, I'm a real dipstick.) You are gorgeous yourself. Maybe the reason you're so pretty is because your mother is Athena, the Greek goddess. (Ha ha ha). I'll tell you about my father as well, since you've done it with your mother.

My father's name is Poseidon. I know, I know, it's a strange name. Even my mother was confused when she met him. She said, and I quote, "What kind of name is Poseidon?" Anyway, they met and they had me. My mother and father really loved each other until my father had to go his separate ways. So, I guess I'm technically a bastard and technically they never really were married. Huh.

I look like my father more than my mother. I enjoy swimming quite a lot. Since you're near the ocean, you might share the same feelings with me, hm?

I quite like you, Annabeth. You're an interesting chick. And no, there aren't a lot of cute girls where I live. They're all sluts. (Pardon my language.) Really, they're all PG and they've gone all the way with at least 6 mean, I swear.

Sincerely,

Percy.

P.S. I hope you're not a slut. You don't seem to be that way. And how did our letters become so promiscuous?

 **July 18, 1961. Dear Percy,**

You are quite the cool guy, aren't you? I think you are. (Sarcasm, possibly.) I think it would be cool to meet you. Wouldn't that be something? It seems like you'd be too cool to do something like that. Besides, I don't have enough money.

Through these letters, I feel very close to you. Maybe it's just me thinking on this. Don't make me feel like an idiot.

I think... I think our parents are related somehow. It seems weird to me. I wouldn't want to talk about this unless you'd want to as well. Maybe. My thoughts are very scattered today. I will end this letter now.

Sincerely,

Annabeth.

P.S. Sweet, interesting letter, isn't it? I shouldn't even send this. (But I will anyway).

 **July 26, 1961. Dear Annabeth,**

You're a dork. That was the worst letter I've ever read. In all seriousness, I'm going to tell you something I shouldn't. I feel like I can trust you, and I think we're on the same page with our strange parental situation. How do I start this? Hmm.

My mother is Sally, as I've told you before. Sally Jackson. My father is Poseidon. He doesn't technically have a last name under the circumstances. As weird as it may sound, it's true. Poseidon is also known as "God of the Seas" among other things. Am I saying my dad is a Greek God and I'm a demigod? Yeah, I am.

Now you'd probably ask, "Why Sally? Why would he be with a mortal woman?" I've told you that she is perfect. She is. She only deserves the best. Why am I talking about my mom so much in this letter? She's just the best.

If you don't believe me, I understand if you cut communication and never send me another letter. I hope I don't sound crazy.

Sincerely,

Percy.

P.S. I would never lie to you.

(AN: "Dipstick" - An idiot, "PG" - Pregnant, "Going All The Way" - Having sex [or doing the frickle-frackle, if you prefer])


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've just been kinda busy... binge watching videos. Good news is, something wonderful happens in this part, so maybe it'll make up for the lack of updates. Depending on how you guys like the story will decide whether I keep writing, because what's the point of writing something nobody likes? I hope you like it!

 **July 30, 1961. Dear Percy,**

Yes, that is quite interesting. I don't believe you whatsoever.

I'M JOKING. WHAT THE HELL?!

My mother is Athena. The GODDESS Athena. I can't believe this! I'm so stoked. What are we going to do about this now?

Sincerely,

Annabeth.

P.S. I'm still freaked out.

 **August 5, 1961. Dear Annabeth,**

I don't know how this comes across, but I strongly suggest we meet. This must be fate, and I trust you believe so as well. Maybe this means something, since I've never really met another gal like you who's quite like me. My mother might think we are getting together, which would be a riot. If I told her, she might think it's a fink, but I believe, and that's all that really matters. I will send you my address as well as some scratch if you think it's a good idea.. Alright?

Call me if you want to, I'll leave you my number.

Sincerely,

Percy.

P.S. If you don't like the idea, don't sweat it! Hang loose, babe.

 **August 12, 1961. Dearest Percy,**

After our phone call together, I suppose I should send you this last letter before we meet. I thought you were going to be stuck up (or most likely a flake), but you were surprisingly amorous and cool. I'm almost scheming over you, which is something I only consider sluts to do. Consider yourself a lucky fellow!

Well, I'm looking forward to us meeting. I hope you feel the same, Percy.

Sincerely,

Annabeth.

 **September 14, 1961**

I held up a decent sized piece of cardboard with her name in black lettering. Annabeth. I'd actually taken the time to write it out myself, even when my friends shined me as they pretended not to watch. I'm certain they were just envious of me. I swallowed, attempting to hide my nervousness. She was much too beautiful to hang around a scuzz like myself. What will I say? I saw a wavy-haired blonde girl and I was terrified. She passed without a sound. She's not the girl I'm searching for, that's certain.

People passed for hours it seemed, giving me the same strange glance. I can't be the first who's done something like this. Girls with their partners would kiss and smile, which made me feel worse. I was waiting for a girl to talk to her. That's it. I really am a scuzz. I should just tell her to go back home.

"Percy?" I heard a gentle voice at my side. I nearly dropped the cardboard I was crushing beneath my fingers. "Annabeth?" I turned to see her, which was a mistake on my part.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she laughed, tugging at the fabric of my jacket, "It's just me, I promise." I smiled. She was _gorgeous._ She's not the type of girl you'd ever see walking the streets or even in magazines. She was too good for them, and the picture she sent me didn't do her justice whatsoever. Her long ringlet-curly hair fell over her shoulders, contrasting the blue dress she was wearing. Her pale grey eyes reflected the stormy weather outside.

"You're... so pretty," I said. "I'm not surprised that you told me your mother was a goddess, because only someone that pristine would create something as worthy as you." She smiled. "I would say the same to you, Percy. Your father's Poseidon, right?" I shook my head. "You're not a badass are you, seaweed brain?" she laughed at her own joke, "It looks like you're drawing designs on me." I laughed. "Maybe I am, but you'll never know, you square." She gasped, accidentally showing her sarcasm, "How dare you speak to me like that!" He laughed hard, looking at the smirk she tried to mask on her face. "You ain't too solid with kidding around, are you?" "No, I'm just bad at this."

I studied her face, attempting to receive an answer to her fact. "Bad at what...?" my voice trailed as he saw her attempt to dance. "Whoa whoa whoa, stop it before you poke someone's eye out!"

"You can't stop me!" she laughed.

After talking about (literally) everything we could think of, we visited my house. My mother was there, with a huge smile on her face, as always.

"Who is this?" she said, walking towards the blonde girl tagging along his side. "She doesn't look like she's from around here."

"That's Annabeth," I started, "She's the girl that lives in Washington." My mother rushed towards her, squeezing her tighter than I've seen her do with anyone in years. "Hello! It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you. You're so adorable." I looked over at Annabeth, who seemed to become increasingly uncomfortable after each compliment from her. "Thank you," Annabeth stammered, grabbing my hand. I felt my face flush. "You're very beautiful as well. Your son is very sweet." My mom _really_ liked her. I thought she liked Annabeth more than I did, and that's saying something.

"Mom, I'm going to show her some pictures. Bring out my baby pictures and I swear I'll cry," I warned, returning the touch Annabeth gave to me before. "Don't get her knocked up," she laughed, looking straight at me. "I don't need to deal with another baby, you were enough for me." I smiled back at her. "Don't worry, I don't think she's that type of gal." "Didn't think so," she responded.

"Annabeth," I stammered, looking at a photo of my father, "What made you come and see me?" She adjusted the way she sat on my bed, sliding her legs underneath her. She leaned over, picking up a picture I never thought of as significant before. "You know, I'm not really sure. I think... I just think it was supposed to happen. "Here," she handed me the picture, "Who're these two?" I studied the photo. "It's my Dad. He sent me this before he had to leave. He said this was taken before he'd met my mom." She laughed. "That's my mom. That's Athena! Your Dad and my Mom kinda have a thing for each other. I mean, that's what she told me."

I could barely believe what she said, but considering the events that have taken place in the last couple of months, I had nothing to lose. "How?" I eventually answered, flipping the photo over. "P + A. Poseidon and Athena. That's so funny. I have that exact picture too. They're trying to tell us something."

"What are they trying to tell us, then?" Annabeth smirked, laying it next to the stack of pictures at my side. "That this," she poked my chest, "is meant to be." I felt my face turn red, thinking of every way she could have meant it. _Is she going to kill me? Is it some kind of, 'There can be only one' thing? She's going to kill me. That's why she's here._ I smiled. _Hopefully she says something nice at my funeral. Something like "I knew he was trouble so I killed him, but he was kinda cute." Yeah. I'd die for that._

"In which way?" I said, looking straight at her. "The way that we're idiots and you're a nervous little baby about having a girl around you." I smiled, inching towards her. "In that case," he murmured, "we might just have to test that out." She rolled her eyes at me. "You're nerdy. I don't hang out with nerds." "Neither do I." Those were the last words I spoke to Annabeth Chase before I leaned in and kissed her, and incidentally, the last time I'd ever kiss a girl for the first time.

(AN: "Fink" - A lie, "Scratch" - Money, "Flake" - An uncool person, "Scheming" - Going crazy over; being obsessed of a member of the opposite sex, "Drawing Designs" - A phrase for checking a girl out.)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: It seems like you guys are enjoying this story, so I've decided to keep writing it. Yay? Yay. If you have any requests, you can always PM me (and I promise I'll try my best to add what you'd like). Reviews are very appreciated!

 **September 15, 1961.**

Watching a girl like Annabeth sleep is surely an experience. I've watched friends fall asleep, but it was never like this. She insisted to sleep away from me because she didn't want to disrupt my sleeping (but in all honesty, when she's with me, I can't think straight).

We've become a couple, as crazy as it seems. Nobody knows, but I wish they have. It seems a little strange, but something's drawing us together.

 **September 18, 1961.**

Percy Jackson. Percy-freaking-Jackson. I turned my face toward him, focusing on his flustered expression. "Annabeth, could this be forever?" I looked down at my hands, folded around a book. His eyes diverted from mine, surely embarrassed over what he had said. "What do you mean?"

"Where I'm with you, and you're sleeping all over my room _but_ my bed and calling me a dork. I think I'd like that." I felt my cheeks flush. He was... something else. I couldn't quite point it out, but something about him made me squeal like a little girl. When he wakes, his hair is so messy, but his messiness can't make me even slightly bothered with him. When he's late, I don't mind. I'm vulnerable with him. He makes my knees weak.

"I think I'd like that, but nothing goes quite right unless it's a fairytale, and we're far from that." His eyes sparkled as he laughed, gently pulling one of my hands from the book into his. "Don't be so naive." I leaned into him this time, and as his lips met mine, I felt myself wanting more. I nearly dropped the book I was holding so tightly, hungrily kissing him to repress the urge. His lips were delicate, adding passion to the mix like he'd been practicing for years. I smiled, closing my eyes and leaning myself closer to him, carefully forcing him to the wall opposite of myself. "Annabeth," he mumbled, practically gasping for breath. I tilted my head away from his. "Not now," he whispered. "I'd rather anything further than this be special." I smiled, releasing my hand from his neck. He passionately pulled me into an embrace, resting his cheek on my head. "I love you," he said, grazing his thumb delicately on my shoulder blade in a circular motion. I- I love you too," I stuttered, generally surprised by the statement.

Never have I met a boy that didn't feel the need to pressure me. Never have I met a boy that told me he loved me before today. Maybe it was because I've always been more interested in my books, but I haven't been able to pick up a story since I've been here. He's addicting, and it makes me cringe thinking so.

 **September 20, 1961.**

She was destined to leave yesterday. That's what her plane ticket said, at least. We'd talked about it to our parents and she's staying until Christmas. I sat down with my mom while Annabeth was outside and told her I couldn't live without her. Annabeth's father agreed since he was out of town on a business trip, to which Annabeth told me wasn't a normal endeavor. And I was happy, regardless of what happens, because she is my happiness.

 **September 21, 1961.**

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you're supposed to do that," I said, pulling the string to my kite, guiding it away from hers. "It's going to fall to the ground." She smiled, looking up at her kite, barely above ground. "It's alright, I'm not going to break it!" she shouted from a little ways away. I bit my lip, watching her kite almost crash into the ground. She laughed, looking straight at me. "Mind giving me a hand, loser?" I smiled. "Yeah, just give me a minute to _safely_ bring my kite back to me," I said sarcastically, guiding my kite towards the ground. It landed perfectly, as expected.

I wrapped my arms around her, placing my hands over hers and resting my head against hers. I explained to her everything I knew about flying a kite (like it was the most complicated maneuver ever) to have an excuse to hold her. I could tell she wasn't listening to me, and it didn't bug me at all. I kissed the top of her head as we brought it down together.

"So," she finally said, "You do this often?" "Um, no" I said as sarcastically as possible, "I'm just a professional at landing kites. I have my Ph.D. in kite landing, didn't you know that?" She laughed, (although it was probably a pity laugh in all honesty) gathering the fabric of my shirt between her fingers. "Sure, Percy." she said before kissing me. "I love you." I kissed her back. "I love you too, you loser."

I'd known her for four entire months. In four months, I'd become a different person. A loving one. I'd introduced her to my friends in July. One of my closest friends elbowed me while she talked to another and said, "You know, you don't deserve a girl like her," and I smiled and said, "I know, I don't know why she's remotely interested in me, but she's definitely the one." He rolled his eyes at me. "You're, first of all, younger than her. And you're not even in your twenties. My 'Ma didn't get married until she was 25, and you expect me to believe you're going to marry 'er?" I nodded, suppressing my smile, "I just know. When you get the feeling, you'll know too. Get off my back, will 'ya? I know you're just jealous." He laughed audibly, holding his current girlfriend more sexually than I was comfortable with. "Alright, whatever 'ya say, lover boy."

Thomas had sex with most of his girlfriends as earliest as the first date. Girls, undoubtedly, were very attracted to him, only for the reason that he had a nice car and he knew how to seduce a girl pretty easily. I, on the other hand, usually didn't have much luck. He'd never gotten a girl quite like Annabeth, which makes me think he was jealous.

"Annabeth?" I asked, inches from her face. "What do you want?" she joked, pushing herself off of me. "I'm glad you wanted to stay here with me through the holidays. I would've missed you quite a lot." She looked off above my shoulder, concentrating more on something behind me rather than my statement. "Percy," she asked, looking back at me. "I'm glad you let me stay here with you past the holidays. I would've been lonely without you." Her cheeks turned a light pink, as did mine. "You're cute, Annabeth. I think I want you here more than you do." She rolled her eyes. "Fight me, Perseus."


End file.
